Sweet Dreams
by Violetta27
Summary: Lucy was diagnosed with a rare form of Sleeping Beauty Syndrome after a car accident in primary school. Now 21, she's spent half her life in a hospital, visited the ER more times than she can count, and knows all the doctors by name. She finds solace only in her dreams. Lucy watches the Doctor's adventures like a movie, wishing to go with him. Little does she know, she soon will.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

I gasped sharply. Not again. I bit my lip until the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I wanted so badly to deter it. I muttered angrily under my breath, already feeling the pain of defeat. The longer I waited the worse the it became, so I took a deep breath and paged one of the doctors. Sighing, I laid my head on my pillow to try to calm myself.

I heard an intern scuffling into the ward from the emergency room down the hall. The tall man scoured the room until he spotted my bright red hair. He dashed across the ward and injected morphine into my wrist—a pain I was now unresponsive to—placed me in a wheelchair, and more or less shoved me across the cold white tiles and into the ER. "Hey, Lucy." He greeted me breathily.

"Hey, Charles. Fancy meeting you here." I murmured, trying to focus on staying awake.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

Charles wheeled me next to a bed and a nurse assisted him in hoisting me onto a hospital bed. They hooked me up to multiple machines as I waited anxiously for the drug to start to run its course. I bit my lip anxiously, preparing myself for what would happen next.

Five seconds passed.

15 seconds.

30 seconds.

One minute.

Charles and I shared a sigh of pure relief.

And then…I passed out. Surprise.

Allow me to explain.

My name is Lucy Arnolds and I am a permanent patient at St. Francis Hospital. This June will mark the ninth year I've lived there. It all started on my primary school trip to London. I was talking to my friend when I tripped on some stray rubbish and fell into the street in front of a speeding car. Worst case scenario, right? Ever since the accident I have suffered from a very rare form of Sleeping Beauty Syndrome—so rare that I'm the only known person to have developed it. I experience excruciating chest pains that lead me to pass out as long as a few hours to weeks to months. The doctors have no idea how to treat me. They've given me countless medications over the years—all of which have proved ineffective. The most they can do is give me morphine and monitor my heart rate and blood pressure when one of my episodes occurs.

All other matters aside, one good thing has come out of this experience. After the accident I began to dream about an eccentric man that travels through time and space in a little blue box. His companions call him "The Doctor". Sometimes I think those dreams are the only things that give me hope; hope that I will eventually be cured and escape this prison. I want to see the world. I want do everything that my disorder has deprived me of.

I want to _live_.

**AN: Updates are mainly going to be on Sundays. I hope you enjoyed it :)****  
**


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

"AHH!" he screamed, kicking his TARDIS' control panel.

My dream-self cringed and edged behind a doorway.

"NO! They always leave! Why do they always have to leave?!" The Doctor cried. An angry tear coursed down his cheek. I could see his age in his eyes, how much he'd suffered, how much he'd seen.

He sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I've been alone before. I'll just—" He started madly flipping switches and setting controls. "I'll go see a new galaxy, and try to get my mind off it all." He paused as he set his hand on a red lever and scowled, pushing back his bangs. "Who am I kidding? There's no way I can forget them."

The Doctor pulled the lever with unnecessary force, causing the time machine to lurch as it began to speed through space.

I watched as the TARDIS shot past stars and planets, whizzing madly in circles and loops until I awoke in a cold sweat. I bolted upright in my bed, gasping for air, and squeezed my eyes shut. The strange sound of the time machine still echoed loudly in my mind and made me dizzy. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw a startled Charles standing next to the EKG.

"Good evening." I greeted him drowsily.

He only stared at me; his mouth even fell open a little. "How are you…?"

I don't understand how I'm not dead yet. I really don't. The doctors said I shouldn't expect to live past fifteen, but here I am. They said the effects of the attacks on my body are the equivalent of cardiac arrest, but it's as if my heart repairs itself when I fall asleep for however many hours or minutes. When I wake up I'm as healthy as a horse.

"What's going on?" I murmured, looking away from him. His staring had begun to make me uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure. You were only out for thirty seconds" Charles replied, still looking at me with that same stunned look.

My jaw fell too. Only thirty seconds? That's the shortest amount of time I've ever slept for in all my nine years at this hospital. Now I stared back at him with the same expression. "So what are you going to do?"

Charles shook his head as if coming back to reality and took a moment to asses my situation. His eyes flickered around the room from machine to machine. "Okay. Lucy, we're going to do surgery because I'm really not convinced that you're fully recovered from…that so I'm going to have them check a few things out." Charlie said calmly and started for the door. "I'm going to bring you a surgical consult."

I stopped him. "There's no need for that. I'll do surgery if you think I need it."

He smiled down at me. "Okay, I'll try to make you an appointment for as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Charlie."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, looking confused. I'd never called him that before. "Did you call me Charlie?"

"I think it suits you. You should really consider taking it on as it nickname."

"Whatever, Lucy. Just rest a little, would you?"

"Fine." I sighed, fluffing my pillow before I laid my head back down.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and started to leave again. "And _please_ for the sake of all our nerves, don't pass out again."

"No promises." I replied sweetly.

He gave me a look before he finally left, and shut the curtain.

Now alone, I looked around my small room distastefully. I hated to be by myself in these ER rooms. I always feel as if I've been incarcerated.

Of course, it wasn't just the room. When I was alone my thoughts would go to my parents. They shipped me off to New York a year after the accident. I supposed it was so that I'd be as far away from them as possible. My Mum worked for a wealthy fashion designer and couldn't be bothered with an ill daughter. Dad was an undependable CEO who was never around anyway. They couldn't stand to be around me, especially when I would go through one of my episodes. Mum and Dad would just stare at me as though I was an alien…like I wasn't their child. They used to send me a present every year on my birthday, but they didn't send one last year. I supposed they gave up. They've continued to pay my hospital bills, but I haven't spoken to them since 2006. I only wish they'd—

Charlie poked his blond head through the curtains. "You're scheduled for 12pm tomorrow afternoon. Dr. Ibel will be along to do some tests shortly. I've got some other patients to take care of, but I'll be around."

I groaned. "Why her?"

"Come on now, Lucy." He scolded me. "She's your doctor. I don't see why you don't like her. She's very sweet."

I sunk down into my bed. I never liked Dr. Ibel. She was a short woman, about mid forties, and she _was _very nice. I don't know why I disliked her. She was just one of those people you didn't like and were never really sure why. She was never rude or ever did anything to make her disagreeable. Something about her just bothered me.

I frowned at him. "Go take care of your other patients."

"Grouchy much?" He snapped, before shutting the curtain.

_Well I did just go through something that was the equivalent of cardiac arrest and I haven't rested yet. Sorry, but I don't exactly feel chipper, _I thought bitterly.

As promised, Dr. Ibel came in about ten minutes later, all bright smiles and rosy cheeks. I wish I knew why I didn't like her. I didn't want to hate her.

"Okay, Ms. Arnolds. I'm going run through the usual list of tests. Then we'll be all done. So If you would sit up and turn towards me?"

I followed her directions and turned unwillingly towards her.

"Now breathe in."

I breathed in.

"Out."

I sighed, glancing up and nearly had another heart attack.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"You…your arm is bright red and, excuse me, but kind of scaly." It didn't look natural.

She gave a good-natured laugh, quickly covering her arm back up. "I suppose I'll have to put lotion on more often. I have a bad case of eczema."

I shook my head and went through with the rest of her tests. I knew what eczema was, and that was most definitely not eczema.

She finished filling in my chart and slung her stethoscope around her neck. "I'll see you again before your surgery tomorrow. Try to get some rest, Honey." She waved goodbye and slipped out of the room.

I yawned, beginning to feel tired. Maybe she did have eczema, and maybe I was just entirely rude to a very sweet woman. Or possibly, I was over-exhausted and seeing things.

I turned off the light in my room. _It's probably best that I just go to sleep, considering how eventful today was._

I pulled the thin covers up to my chin and attempted to relax. I closed my eyes and lay there, but couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Ibel's weird arm or how I'd passed out for less than a minute today. I'm sure I that couldn't have been enough time for my system to recharge.

_Stop thinking about everything and go to sleep,_ I told myself.

I took a few deep breaths to clear my mind and gradually fell asleep.

I had barely started to become oblivious to the world when they started again. It was definitely round two. A glass-shattering scream erupted from my mouth. This was worse than ever before. I gasped as I felt my heart press up against my rib cage. I was afraid it would explode out of my chest. My breathing became ragged as I helplessly attempted to take in a full breath of air.

I was going to die this time. I knew it deep down. Luck had served me thus far, but my heart couldn't take it anymore.

Several nurses raced into my room. I just barely saw Charlie running in after them. "Stay with me, Luc." He said worriedly, attaching more machines to me.

The heart monitor was making an erratic din that could probably be heard from the ICU at the other end of the hospital. I was sitting bolt upright in my seat and my breathing now came in quick, millisecond long bursts. My entire body shook like a jack hammer.

Nearly twice the recommended amount of sedative was pumped into my body, but it did nothing.

I looked helplessly to Charlie, whose eyes were beginning to water as he continued to aid the other doctors. Then it seemed that I could breathe no more. My vision went white and silence fell serenely across my mind like a curtain.

* * *

**Thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed! And just a heads up, chapter 2 won't be uploaded for two weeks. Sorry :/**


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

It was one of the single strangest feelings in the world.

My mind felt like a cloud, as if it had been molded out of air itself. There was no noise, no audible sound; only blissful silence, as if the world itself had stopped.

'_Is this what purgatory feels like?_' I wondered.

A sound not unlike that of someone repeatedly starting a car with a dead battery bellowed back at me. I supposed that being stuck with a dead car battery could be someone's purgatory.

The noise boomed again, this time loud enough to startle me. All dreaminess gone, I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. Everything was so blurry. I had to rub my eyes a few times before the towering ceiling above me came into focus. Even then, I didn't believe what I saw.

It was positively _magnificent_.

In the center of the room laid a gigantic control center that was intersected by a brightly light cylinder. It lit up the entire room and even showed through the glass floor surrounding it. The walls had a warm orange-ish glow and were riddled circles here and there. I knew this place, but I hadn't the faintest idea how.

I gradually pulled myself up from the cold floor and took cautious steps towards what looked like the front door of the—for lack of better words—place. I turned the brass knob and it flew open with alarming force.

I was met with the perpetual immensity that was space. There were stars and planets and a lot of space. Because…I was in a spaceship…and this was space. I was breathing…in space.

Wow.

I reached for the door knob, but almost fell out of the ship instead. I shut my eyes tightly and clung to the door frame like a burr, one foot dangling outside. "Ohh crap oh crap oh crap." I chanted. I didn't dare look down.

I began to inch back inside, and cracked an eye open. The spaceship was modeled after a tiny blue police box. This evoked a slightly hysteric laugh from my throat. "Ahh, I'm in a police box that also doubles as a spaceship, plus it's bigger on the inside. And I'm probably going to die. Wow…this is awesome!" I cheered. I may have not gathered my emotions together quite yet.

I shook my head and noticed I was still grasping the door frame.

"Well that settles it! The door stays open." I mumbled breathily, prying my fingers off the metal and slowly stepping back inside. "I'll just be letting in some fresh…there's no air…because I'm in space."

I took a deep breath and bit my lip, and took a moment to contemplate the problem of the open door. Nothing seemed to be getting hazardously sucked outside and it didn't seem to be affecting anything important… I shrugged and turned around.

A giant clash sounded from behind me as the door slammed shut. I whipped around frantically. Red lights flashed around the edges of the door as it sealed itself shut.

I gulped.

* * *

I was reluctant to continue further investigation after that. Regardless, I picked up something that looked relatively like a hammer and continued down a hall. The corridor was dark, save for illuminative blue rope lights that were embedded in both sides of the floor. A hall with brighter lighting would have been preferable, but every other room and corridor was nearly pitch black and appeared rather ominous and uninviting.

'_This is too bizarre_.' I thought, as I began my trek. '_Either this is the most elaborate dream I'd ever had, or purgatory is really, really weird._'

The corridor seemed to continue for forever, as the same chain of lights never broke. It felt as though hours had passed before I came across a small metal door.

I turned the doorknob, only find it locked. "Come on!" I groaned, banging my head against it. Doors were not my friends today. Suddenly, a red light scanned over my entire body. Naturally, I squealed like a wailing banshee.

"You may proceed." A robotic voice commanded.

"What if I don't want to 'proceed'? Eh? What then?" I snapped. I was too agitated to be kind to intercoms today.

The door clicked and the two metal halves pulled apart. "_Proceed _now, ungrateful human."

I raised an eyebrow. "An intercom that talks back. This just keeps getting better and better." I poked my head inside the room and discovered what appeared to be a planetarium.

"Brilliant." I said aloud.

The room was small, but the entire dome-shaped ceiling was covered with constellations and different galaxies. I stood on my toes to attempt to touch it, but the projection moved. Stars and planets swirled across the ceiling at such high speeds that I had to look away to avoid becoming dizzy. Finally, it froze and a large picture of Earth was superimposed over the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Earth." The Intercom voice said.

I could only stare, because never had I observed anything so beautiful before. I'd seen pictures of Earth in textbooks, but nothing could compare to the image enlarged above me. The oceans were of the bluest blues, decorated with wisps of swirling white clouds. The chalky ice caps of the North and South Poles could be plainly differentiated from the verdant continents and golden deserts. It was simply wonderful.

I know I could have gaped at my home planet blissfully for hours on end, but something else begged for attention out of the corner of my eye.

In the right corner of the room was something that appeared to be a robot. It had a solid metal torso with a plunger and a whisk attached to the sides for arms. It sat upon a track which resembled that of a tank. Its single protrusive eye flashed at me for a moment.

"What are you?" I asked, tearing my gaze from the ceiling, I took a step towards the robot. It was so very strange; simple, yet somewhat devious. I chuckled to myself and thought, '_This could have been made by a fifteen-year-old for a science fair._'

An almost inaudible "Pop!" sounded from the little robot.

I mindlessly touched the robot's head and bent down lower to hear it. "What was that?"

The entire robot glowed scarlet and became searing hot to the touch. I recoiled from the object, as the heat shot through my hand, and shoved my pulsating hand in my mouth. "You awful thing!" I spat.

"Ex—ter—min—ate."

"So you an exterminator on your home planet?" I inquired in a snarky tone.

"Human…" It rumbled.

"Yes?"

"EX—TER—MIN—ATE."

"So you're a people exterminator." I laughed nervously, taking a step back. "If that's the case, I think I'll be leaving now." I began walking backwards, still staring at the robot.

It began to roll towards me, making distressed clicking noises. "Molecular energy fuel is nearly empty. REFUEL. REFUEEEEL."

"You won't be refueling on me, tin can, so don't go getting any ideas." I snapped. "Oi! Intercom! Open the doors!" I yelped.

"You may proceed."

I scrambled across the planetarium floor without a second look. "Close the doors, Intercom!"

The doors shut fairly quickly, but not before the robot escaped.

I sprinted down the hall faster than I ever had in primary school P.E. The light from the control room seemed miles away from where I was running. Why did I have to die twice?

Twice?

I stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall as it all came back to me. Charles trying to save me; my heart nearly bursting through my ribcage and chest; barely being able to breathe; realizing I was going to die…I remembered it all.

Then all my memories of the Doctor resurfaced.

Every single dream I'd ever had with him in it hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered his early years when his ears were ginormous; his last regeneration when he thought he was a hipster; and now, when he was so terribly depressed that he couldn't bear to live.

Everything.

I had to find him. He had to get rid of this Dalek. Why was there even one on board? What was the Doctor even thinking?

"REFUEEEEEL! REFUEEEEEEL!" The Dalek howled from a mere ten meters away.

I immediately began to sprint again. "Run, don't look back. Run, don't look back." I chanted breathily. Then a thought occurred to me. 'That's strange, they usually start shooting laser beams by now. Maybe it doesn't have enough power yet…which would mean that it's not as dangerous as I thought. Perhaps I'll just save my energy and make it a steady jaunt.'

A contradictory laser beam just grazed my leg. I swore furiously. "Gah, stupid Daleks!" I tried to continue running, but stopped up short. I kept to the wall and inspected my calf under the blue lighting. "Oh, that looks awful!" The skin itself hadn't broken, but it had started to bubble in a way similar to being scalded by boiling water.

"YOU ARE WOUNDED. SURRENDER NOW."

I chucked the hammer I'd previously nabbed at the aluminum menace.

"OW."

'_Take that.'_ I thought bitterly. I heaved a deep breath in preparation to begin running yet again. "Never. I am never going to surrender." I didn't stop again until I reached the control room. Finally having reached sanctuary, I sighed. However, I had little time to rest before I collided with another person.

"Oi! That hurt!" The man grumbled, rubbing his head. Then he saw me and his eyes grew as large as saucers. "Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?!"

"Doctor! There's a Dalek loose!" I pointed vaguely in the direction of the blue hallway.

"Why would you set a Dalek loose?!" He cried.

"Why do you _have _a Dalek on board? Are you positively barmy?" I yelled back.

"You don't have to yell."

I only glared at him. "Just go get the Dalek, and then we'll talk."

"Right. A roaming—most likely vengeful—Dalek is always first priority." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and was off.

I stood, puzzled as to what I should do next, in the middle of the room. "Don't just leave me here!" I looked around the room for something helpful. This time, I snagged a shiny red wrench.

"Doctor!" I yipped, scrambling after him.

* * *

When I'd finally caught up with him, he was coming in the other direction. He grabbed my hand and mouthed, "Run."

We took off down the direction I'd just come, tearing down the dimly lit floor and back into the control room. I skidded to a stop and leaned on the railing to catch my breath. The Doctor immediately went to his a screen and typed in a code that shut off all doors that were accessible from the hallway we just returned from.

"There!" he sighed. "Trapped it! The TARDIS should take care of it from here."

"Does that hallway lead to anything else?"

"Well…there is the pool…but if we're lucky it might roll in and short circuit." He chuckled.

"Why was it so dark in there?"

"Remodeling. Are you always this inquisitive when you're talking to strangers?" He breathed, crossing his arms and leaning against the control. His eyebrows bunched up above his eyes as he studied me.

"Depends on my mood." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

His lips curved upward slightly. "You do realize you're only wearing a hospital gown? Don't you?"

I blushed madly as I looked down and noticed the very flimsy garment for the first time. "Why didn't you tell me that five minutes ago?!" I snapped.

"Because five minutes ago were fleeing from a relentless Dalek and I took notice of your apparel only moments ago." He replied condescendingly with an amused smile. "Come now, I'll give you my coat and we can find some clothes for you." He slipped off his long black coat and held it out to me obligingly.

I gladly snatched it from his hand and wrapped it around myself as I followed him. I felt so naked when he told me that. Those stupid hospital gowns were never seemed very practical or decent when you had to wear them prior to or post surgery.

"It would seem that you know my name, but I haven't the slightest what yours is." The Doctor said, turning around to look at me as we went up a staircase.

"Lucy," I said. "My name is Lucy Arnolds."

"Lucy! What a beautiful name! Why, it could be the name of a…" He faltered, and looked away from me with tears in his eyes.

"A what?"

"Nevermind, Lucy. It's just a nice name, that's all." He answered quietly.

The rest of our hike upstairs was silent. My name seemed to have reminded him of someone or perhaps something unpleasant. I only wondered what it was that could have silenced him so abruptly. Oh...Amy and Rory. I felt like I'd been scolded and didn't attempt to restart the conversation.

A few moments later we came across yet another closed door. The Doctor swung it open and motioned for me to look inside. It was a large room filled with various articles of clothing of no particular style. There were sets of shoes nestled in various spots, trousers hung up on racks, women's dresses, and even a few evening gowns were off to the side in an armoire.

"Here we are. You may have your pick. I'll be waiting outside to take you back downstairs."

I looked at his bored expression and stepped inside. "I should be able to remember my way back, so you don't have to wait if you don't want to. I haven't been gotten new clothes in a long, _long _time so I'll probably be a while."

He sighed tiredly, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm sure you can, Lucy, but I know nothing about you. I don't know how you arrived here, who you are—other than your name. I really can't leave you here alone. I'm sure you're harmless, but I have to be sure I can trust you." He looked up at me after his short speech, his eyes meeting mine to make sure I understood him.

"I understand," I replied. The thought hadn't occurred to me that he wouldn't trust me. He never had a problem trusting anyone else who so happened to spontaneously appear in his TARDIS.

"But by all means, take your time. I can entertain myself."

"Okay, but I'll try to be quick anyway." I added, before closing the door.

This was a huge lot of clothes. I began rummaging through the shirts and found a suitable purple blouse. I quickly squirmed into it and then picked up some gray jeans. Now for the shoes…

I was fully dressed under ten minutes; a rather excellent accomplishment for a girl who hasn't seen a clothing store in the past ten years, in my opinion.

"I am clothed!" I announced as I emerged from the dressing room.

The Doctor looked up from his "entertainment"—this was comprised of him repeatedly pressing the button that caused his sonic screwdriver to pop out—with an expression that was so apathetic that I couldn't help but recall the same expression made by my father when I was little. Every once and a while, Mum would insist that we go shopping together as a family—evoking The Doctor's current expression from my father. These trips would usually comprise of Mum and I spending a few hours shopping in various clothing stores while my father napped on a bench. I always felt sorry for Dad on shopping trips.

"Lovely. How about we go back downstairs so I can ask you some questions?" He asked, offering his arm.

I nodded and offered him a nervous smile as I looped my arm through his.

What was I going to tell him?

**AN: I am so sorry! It was Father's Day last Sunday and I was cooking all day. I didn't really have the motivation to work on this chapter. The week before was final exams. I have just been swamped. I've been slowly working on the chapter for the past week or so. I will **_**try **_**my hardest to get back on track. Thanks for those who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited the last chapter. And once again, sorry for the delay and those who were anticipating another chapter last Sunday!**


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

We sat down and studied each other. It seemed as if the Doctor was looking for information. I, on the other hand, was still trying to process his appearance. I nearly did a double take upon getting a proper look of him. The man aforementioned appeared ghostly. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken, his hands shaky on the armrests of his chair. His clothes were darker now than his previous grandfatherly outfit. His bowtie was askew and a black coat hung heavily over his shoulders. I almost didn't recognize him.

However, the distraction of his new appearance was soon abandoned and quickly replaced with the evasive terror of coming up with a good back story.

This was bad. This was very bad.

What would happen if he tried to return with me to the hospital? Would there be two of me? Was this actually another one of my disorder induced dreams? Was I actually still alive? Would the Doctor toss me out like a piece of rubbish if he found out about my disorder? I had too many things running through my train of thought. My gaze traveled around the room in hopes of discovering another distraction.

We were sitting in a massive library with enough literature for one to read their life away. Huge stacks of books and bookcases stretched a kilometer high above our heads, almost to the ceiling. I felt as though I was in a giant's home.

The room also possessed a strong scent of leather and old paper that would have brought on hours of nostalgia, had I been gifted with some leisure time. It reminded me of my Gran's house when I would visit her pre-accident/disorder. She had a sizable library that had been passed from generation to generation. It contained many leather bound classics from Austen to Dickens to Bronte to Shakespeare. She'd read me nearly half of her collection to me. I'd hoped that it would someday be passed down to me so I could finish it. That is, if I lived long enough to inherit anything.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I inquired weakly. My voice cracked mid-sentence, amplifying my already nervous disposition.

"How did you get inside my TARDIS? We were in flight mode near the Sombrero Galaxy." The Doctor asked as his eyes locked on mine.

I had issues replying as I couldn't tear my gaze from his. "I uhhh, I'm not sure. Where's the Sombrero Galaxy?" It sounded as though he'd made it up on the spot.

"It's nothing of your concern. However, how you got here is very much _my _concern."

"I just kind of woke up on the floor of the main room. I don't know how or why." I shrugged. My eyes were starting to water. Must. Look. Away.

"Interesting." His eyebrows furrowed as he finally looked away from me. "Apparently gingers have formed an affinity for appearing like that." Then he buried his face in his hands. "Why did she have to be a ginger?"

I blinked rapidly to prevent tears from rolling down my face."What?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." He sat up straight and began flapping his hands around to demonstrate just how much he talked to himself. "I do that a lot. It helps me think. Like caffeine with humans. Only I'm talking to myself. Ah, nevermind. " He waved it off, seeing the obvious confusion on my face.

I only nodded. I had forgotten how much he blathered—and flapped his hands.

"Another question. How do you know my name? I don't recall meeting you before, Lucy."

I had no excuse ready for this question. "I uhh…" I gulped. I had no idea what to tell him and he was staring at me with those intimidating little eyes of his again. He was a rather unnerving man when he wanted something. "You reminded me of my family doctor, so it just kind of came out."

"I see." He could see very well. He could tell I was lying. His eyes began to narrow again.

"Alright, I'm lying." I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm friends with Craig. He told me all about you and showed me pictures." I blurted. "I recognized your ship and hopped on. I've been going through family issues and thought I could just catch a ride and take a break." I am _clever_.

"So, running away from home?"

"I'm twenty one and I live alone a in an apartment complex. It's more like running away from life."

Lies. So many lies.

"I don't take stowaways anymore, sorry. I'm going to have to take you home." He started to get up from his chair and headed for the door. "But I am disappointed in Craig. I thought I could trust him." With those words, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Then I waited.

And I waited a little longer.

Was that an 'I am storming off dramatically and do not follow me.' or a "We're leaving, come along.'?

I couldn't decide, so I just sat there.

I was perched on a red armchair in the center of the library. My eyes grazed the spines of the shelved books before me. There were so many! My greedy fingers itched to grab ten of them and starting reading.

I finally got up to inspect them and I found an entire section of famous—I suppose Earthen would be a good category—literature. There were multiple copies of Robert Louis Stevenson's works and the Bronte sister's, as well as Sir Walter Scott, Tennyson, Hawthorne, Poe; it was endless.

I could have died. Again.

I picked up a copy of A Tale of Two Cities and opened to the title page where a note was scrawled in black ink.

_To my faithful friend, the Doctor. May this novel supply you with company on your loneliest days._

Woah. He met Charles Dickens. I snapped the book shut and immediately started for the door. However, it opened for me and my nose was compromised in the process.

"Lucy, I was halfway back to the control room when it occurred to me that I had no idea where I was taking you. So if you wouldn't mind—" Then he glanced down at me, his eyes widening. "Did I just? Darn." He whipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to my now profusely bleeding nose.

"Thanks a lot." I grumbled. "Now I have a broken nose _and _you're taking me home."

"I already told you—" He was interrupted by a stray book falling off the bookshelf and onto the floor in front of him. Then the TARDIS began to shake like a rattle. The whole room vibrated erratically, which was unfortunate considering we were in the library.

"Run!" He sputtered, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room before a pile of books fell on top of us. I tried to keep up and simultaneously prevent my blood from splattering everywhere. He dragged me through numerous hallways and rooms before we reached the all-too-familiar control room. "No. No. No. What are you doing, girl?" The Doctor mumbled. He caressed the machine with one hand, while trying a million different combinations of switches with the other.

"Why are you taking me _there_ of all places?! I lost a bet with Aristotle! Don't do this to me!" He growled.

"Aristotle?! I'm going to Ancient Greece!" I squealed.

He looked at me sternly, before shaking his head and saying a breathy chorus of 'no's. "You. _You_, are going back from—from whence you came! I will not go on an adventure with a random girl that hitched a ride on my TARDIS!" He paused for a moment, realizing just how many "random girls" he had run off with on adventures. "At least, not today."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Do I really have to explain this to you again?!" He yelled.

I crossed my arms. "Yes."

He shot me a deadly glare.

"Well, I won't!" He spat crossly. The main screen beeped and flashed several dangerous looking messages. The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. We're going to Greece, and then I'm sending you straight home! And I mean it!"

"Thank you!" I squeaked, standing on my toes and kissing his cheek excitedly.

The Doctor froze for a moment, looking quite astounded. Then his features softened slightly and he turned to face me. "Now, if you're going to come along, you may not—and I cannot stress this enough— _wander off._"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Anyone excited for Greece?! Yah! I felt like doing a historical adventure first. *Shrugs* It should be fun. **

**Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and the review! There should be another chapter up next Sunday! ;)**


	5. Chapter Four Part One

_Chapter Four Part One_

He squinted at me and then scanned my appearance as if looking for some kind of clue. "So how long have you been stalking me?"

I blushed. "I haven't been stalking you! I told you, I'm friends with Craig. He helped me…find you." Yes, find. Find is good. It's less alarming than stalk. Which I have _not_ been doing. _Ahem_.

"Ah, Craig. He's a good bloke. Why was he helping you _air quotes _'find me'?" The Doctor asked conversationally. He pulled a few levers and leaned against the TARDIS console, his steady eyes never leaving my face.

Sometimes I felt like he was trying to extract information from me through my eyes. Hadn't he ever heard that staring isn't polite?

"He and I are best mates. We've known each other since primary school. And as you and I both know, he tends to babble." At least, I was pretty sure he talked a lot. My memories of him with the Doctor were slightly fuzzy.

"Huh."

A heavy silence hung over the TARDIS control room after that. It was so thick it was tangible. I hadn't the nerve to break it. Instead, I poked around the main controls. There were levers and buttons and strings and screens…and I had no idea what any of them did. But I did know that I just _had_ to touch one of them. I was just about to flip something that appeared to be a light switch.

"DON"T TOUCH THAT!"

I froze, petrified. "Wha—why? What does it do?"

"It…it does…I don't quite remember what it does, but it's not good. I remember that much." He said, waving the question off, and going back to whatever he was doing.

"Way to scare the living daylights of me." I grunted.

"Well, you should know what that switch does, considering you've been stalking me. One would think you'd pick up on a few things."

"I _am not, have not, and never will _have an interest in stalking you!" I exclaimed, shooting him an exasperated look.

"I'm not stupid! I know Craig and so I know he wouldn't have said a word to you about me."

"Well he did." I lied.

The Doctor studied me again, in that weird analyzing way of his, as if he were trying to read me. "Then you wouldn't mind popping by his house after we're done in Greece to confirm this?"

"Not at all." I replied semi-casually, my voice an octave higher than intended as I leaned against the railing of the TARDIS.

"Good." His mouth curled into a devious smirk. He continued to pull various triggers until we heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing. "We're here." He announced. "Alright then. You know the drill. Don't do anything that would be detrimental to human history and stay close behind me." He ordered as he strolled over to door, his sonic screwdriver swinging between his fingers.

Deciding I probably should keep quiet to avoid further altercations, I silently ran up beside him.

* * *

Then I had exactly three seconds until I would be flattened by a rampaging chariot. I screamed as the Doctor pulled me back with alarming speed. I flew ungracefully into his chest, causing him to utter "Oof!" sound. Luckily we were both unscathed, however we nearly fell on the TARDIS.

"Did you park us in the Hippodrome?" I yelped pushing him away.

"Quite possibly." He murmured, ushering me back inside. He flipped some controls and we took off again.

"Why?" I cried exasperatedly.

"Sometimes the parking is a little off. The TARDIS occasionally chooses the destination. She assumed this was next to a marketplace."

"Does this thing ever work correctly?" I grumbled, roughly kicking the front door.

"Oi! Be nice!" The Doctor scolded while caressing one of the railings. "She's an old gal."

"She's an _old gal_ that nearly turned me into roadkill!"

"She makes minor mistakes." He shrugged. Then he glanced at me with a slight smirk. "And don't be surprised if you can't find your way to the bathroom later. She doesn't take kindly to abuse."

I took him by the shoulders."Death! Bad!"

"I told you to stay behind me." The Doctor replied condescendingly as he wriggled out of my grip. The irritating alien cleared his throat and adjusted his bowtie.

I glanced at him. His dark circles were horrendous. How long had it been since he'd slept?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "You look like you've been through Hell and back. I really don't mind if we sit this one out."

He looked at me. "I've lived far too long, Lucy. I am a tired old man. My life has not been one of ease, but I will go on as I always have. If the universe continues to function, so must I." Then he pulled a lever and started for the door. "Come along Po—Lucy." He caught himself, looking teary.

**Sad Doctor :(**

**Alright then. You're probably suspicious and wondering why I've updated on a Saturday, although late on Saturday. *Guilty smile* I still need to work out the plot for the rest of the chapter so I may not update until Monday or Tuesday. Sorry. However, if I have the chapter ready to go tomorrow I will gladly post it.**

**But...since I did have this part of the chapter ready I figured I'd post it. I hope you liked it.**

**Also I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome! I loved reading your reviews! And also thanks for the follows and favorites! ;)**


	6. Chapter Four Part Two

**This chapter will have one more part.**

_Chapter Four Part Two_

"We're here!" The Doctor said lightly, as he threw open the doors and walked outside.

I followed him outside and gasped. We stood before one of the Seven Wonders of the World. The Statue of Zeus at Olympia put all things I'd ever seen to shame. The Greek god was seated resplendently on his throne, overseeing his people with wise eyes and a powerful disposition that could make any many shake in his boots—or in this case sandals. He was bedecked in flowing gold robes that splayed over the exterior of his throne. The statue was so large that it seemed to fill the entire construction by itself.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from it. I vaguely remembered experiencing the same kind of awe only a few minutes ago in the planetarium.

"Wow." I murmured.

"Wrong destination again." The Doctor sighed, and then shrugged. "I've seen better. Let's go."

I gaped wondrously at him before he grabbed my arm and dragged me along down the street.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Who's—" I said turning around. My eyes were greeted with a stout hairy man wearing a toga.

"I believe," The man said smugly, "your payment is overdue."

The Doctor chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oh hello there, Aristotle. What payment?"

"You were to find me a wife, or have you forgotten?" Aristotle shot me an arrogant look.

"Oh that payment." The Doctor croaked. He looked apologetically at me.

"I suppose she will do." Aristotle mused. "She is so…foreign. Wherever did you find such an interesting specimen?"

"She came to me. And she's uhh not for bargaining at the moment."

"That's a shame. To whom is she married? Or rather, betrothed?"

"He's actually a bloke from home, we just got engaged." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Interesting," he mused. Then he glanced at me. "You lie."

I gulped loudly.

"You would not be allowed near such an entrancing man if you were truly promised to another. He is quick to steal women's hearts. And so...it can be deduced that you are betrothed to no one." He waved his right hand with a flourish as if it would help prove his point.

"How did he know?" I whispered.

"He's Aristotle." He whispered back.

"Good point."

"And you're a terrible liar." He added.

I glared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Give her to me." Aristotle crossed his arms.

"All right, you win. This is Lucy; she is your new wife."

I gaped at him. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor shoved me at the hairy man, causing me to nearly fall over. "She talks back too much anyway. I couldn't stand to be in a room with her for very long. Really, I'm glad to be rid of her."

"Oh, does she really? I do like the feisty ones." Aristotle said cheerfully, taking my arm.

"Doctor?" I faltered.

"Nope. You can't try to change my mind now. It's too late." He said decidedly.

"You have been exempted from your debt, Doctor." Aristotle nodded as he took me by the arm and started to drag me away.

"Good. You had better start preparing for the wedding. In fact, you should take Lucy to the marketplace now so she can find cloth for her wedding gown." The Doctor added, throwing me a secret wink.

"That sounds splendid! Let's go!" The philosopher crowed.

"That sounds awful! Let's not!" I said in a chipper tone. I was not about to be married to an old hairy bloke!

"I'm sorry, darling, but you heard the man." The Doctor shook his head, and motioned for me for cut it out. 'Just go with it.' He mouthed.

'Darling?' I mouthed back. Then I got a brilliant idea. I gasped theatrically, and wriggled out of Aristotle's grip. "I cannot marry you, good sir, for my heart belongs to another."

A look of amazement crossed his face. "To whom?"

I bit my lip. Oh, he was going to kill me for this. "The Doctor has stolen my heart. With his uh—rugged good looks and—erm alluring neck wear."

The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"And do you return this woman's love, Doctor?" Aristotle demanded, crossing his arms.

"I uhh—" He looked at me hesitantly.

I batted my eyelashes at him flirtatiously and threw myself into his arms, "Oh just say you do."

The Doctor's lanky arms awkwardly cradled me against his chest. Luckily, he managed to blurt out something romantic "Yes, I am—" he cleared his throat as if it caused him pain, "_ardently_ in love with Lucy."

I elbowed him in the ribs.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Then I see no other way to settle this predicament other than a chariot race."

"A chariot race?" I echoed.

"A chariot race!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I'm not _that _ardently in love."

"So you'll give her to me now?"

The Doctor glanced at me contemplatively, and then cracked a half smile. "I suppose I can take a few laps around the hippodrome."

"Wonderful. Whoever survives will take Lucy's hand in marriage. I'll meet you there in an hour."

The Doctor and I gulped simultaneously.

* * *

"Chariot racing to the death, eh? It won't be that bad." The Doctor said, nervously tugging at his bowtie. He was pacing the length of the doorway to Zeus' monument, head bowed and arms behind his back.

"Is there any particular reason we can't just leave now?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder when I thought I heard someone yelling in the distance. No one was there. Strange.

"The TARDIS sent us here for a reason; she doesn't do this kind of thing on a whim. Something has to be wrong. I just have to find out what—and survive a chariot race. I'm almost positive Aristotle has something to do with it." Then he stopped in his tracks, staring at the sky. "And I think I just found out what."

Puzzled, I turned around. A shimmering object was hovering just above the hippodrome, plain as day. I suspected that the hippodrome was also the source of the yelling.

"Is that a spaceship?"

"Yes, and a Judoon one at that. It's worse than I thought." He frowned, running his hands through his hair.

"Aren't they like the space police or something?"

"Yes, Lucy, they're 'the space police'." The Doctor replied patronizingly, rolling his eyes. "Their presence means something's gone wrong or is about to."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Nope. Let's go." The Doctor replied, grabbing my hand and dragging me across the busy streets of Olympia.

We raced past vendors selling herbal concoctions that could be used in sacrifices to the gods and others selling foods I'd never seen before. There were fruits and meats—some animals were at the ready nearby, waiting to be slaughtered. After a few minutes of running we stopped at a fork in the road.

He led me to the right, and took a deep breath. "I think we just need to go a few more blocks and then we'll be there."

The two of us continued to scramble across the city, rushing past philosophers and important political figures alike. The Doctor's hand never left mine, although my hand became sweaty—disgustingly so—in the Mediterranean heat. He didn't seem or notice, or rather care.

We reached the gates of the hippodrome, from which a small view of its contents were visible. A crowd that appeared to be half the population of the city filled the establishment's seats. They cheered, screamed, and acted overall raucous as chariots swung wildly around the dirt racing track. The noise from the crowd grew to deafening crescendo as one driver tipped precariously to the left side before rolling over and getting crushed to bits by other drivers.

"This is vulgar." I whispered. It was horrifying how repulsive humans could be.

"This was entertainment." He deadpanned, his expression hard. "I've spent much my life saving Earth. Your people have their moments, but sometimes their concept of "humanity" is quite lacking."

"No kidding." I cringed, turning away as another charioteer was pummeled into the dirt. The Doctor popped up on his toes. "I think I see Aristotle. C'mon." He dragged me along.

* * *

Aristotle had dressed for the occasion and was placing an elaborate metal helmet on his head as we neared him. "Ah, Doctor. I see you found your way here without any problems."

"Yes, although I don't think I would have found it without the lovely _Judoon ship_ hovering above it. It was a nice touch, Aristotle."

"So you've met my friends before in your travels?" The philosopher inquired.

"What have you done, Aristotle?"

"The 'Judoon' people found me! I merely assisted them in finding the fruit of their search."

The Doctor took a bold step towards the man whom he now towered over. "What did they want?"

"A box," He stated, taking a step back. "I must ask you, sir, to control yourself."

The Doctor took another step forward. "Where is this box? What does it look like?"

"With the Judoon leader, of course! Mo bo ro something or other. Their language is difficult to interpret." Aristotle said, taking yet another step back. "The box appeared very foreign. It was sealed with a puzzle even I could not decode. I almost didn't want to give it up! It was marvelous! It's jewels glowed as bright as the heavens under the sunlight."

"It is very important that you take me to see Mo bo ro."

"I am afraid that I cannot." Aristotle said dismissively as he mounted his chariot.

The Doctor sighed as he took one more step towards the short man so he was directly in his face. "You _can_ and you _will_."

* * *

The chariot race having been forgotten for the moment, the Doctor and I trailed a begrudging Aristotle to the opposite side of the stadium. There, a pack of rhinoceros aliens dressed in gray space suits stood watching a woman sing in the center of the hippodrome. I supposed it was a sort of time filler for in between chariot races.

The Judoon's glassy eyes narrowed as our small group approached them. "Mro to to fo!"

"I am terribly sorry to bother you, however this gentleman would like to have a word with you. He's concerned about the box I gave you."

"Yo co ra mo fro lo na to!"

"Again, I apologize." Aristotle murmured, stepping back.

The Doctor stepped up to them and began to speak to them in their bizarre tongue, which he seemed to be fluent in.

As they conversed, my mind was drawn to memories of hours spent listlessly watching American cartoons in the ICU in hopes of entertaining myself. I used to watch Tom and Jerry, Johnny Bravo, and Ed, Edd, n Eddy…I began to wonder how the subject came mind, then it hit me.

"Mojo jojo!" I shouted gleefully.

"Lucy!" The Doctor scolded, whipping around to face me. "This is not the time or place to make fun of this Judoon's mother!"

"Coro eto lo!" The Judoon yelled at me.

"Qo." The Doctor nodded in agreement, flashing me an indignant look.

I stifled a giggle and turned around to watch the singer again. That was fun.

* * *

The two aliens remained engrossed in their conversation for nearly half an hour. The Doctor seemed incredibly tense. I couldn't say much for the Judoon...considering they're rhinos.

After an eternity, they broke off the conversation. They parted ways and the Doctor came towards me as though he wanted to speak to me, and then changed his mind and kept walking.

I jogged after him anyway. "So what's going on?"

He shook his head and clenched his teeth. He didn't bother to acknowledge my presence by looking at me. "They want to use a bomb that will destroy the entire continent of Europe."

"Why?"

"The box that Aristotle found was a personal of personal belongings previously stolen from the Princess of Cartol. It went missing over a month ago. They traced to Earth where Aristotle so gladly handed it to them. Now they think that someone on Earth has stolen the box."

"That's ridiculous. Humans don't even set foot on the moon until 1969."

"That's what I was trying to explain to them. They agreed with that part of my argument, however they believe an alien from another planet planted the box here. They also think he may still be on Earth, so they want to wipe Europe off the map just to be sure that he's gone. Commander Mo bo ro said the detonation will occur in 5 hours."

"But he/she could have very well left by now."

"I know." He glanced at me, his eyes clearly displaying despondence.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"No idea."

* * *

An hour and about a kilometer of pacing later, the Doctor perked up. "I've got it!"

I looked up.

"Let's go back to see Aristotle!" He dragged me into the ring, nearly taking my arm out of its socket in the process. Unbeknownst to us at the time, another race was starting. And as usual, the objects of great pain and destruction were advancing towards us at alarming speeds. "Lucy! Go go to the Judoon! I'll meet you there!" I gratefully skirted away from the charging chariots and made my way to the Judoon. Meanwhile, the Doctor clumsily hitched a ride on another man's chariot, nearly falling off in the process.

As I focused on the chariot, I saw that the Doctor had found Aristotle. They seemed to be arguing with each other. Then the Doctor took the reins and guided the horses forcefully off the tracks and over to the Judoon and I.

He hopped off triumphantly, dragging Aristotle by the toga with him. "I believe this is your thief."

"It can't all be that simple." I murmured, staring suspiciously at the pair.

The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at Aristotle, whose appearance wavered and was replaced by that of a deep blue reptilian creature.

"The box was stolen by a Cartolian, none other than Roem Contarre himself. As you boys well know, this is Princess Geiopas' younger brother. Harming and or maiming him would be highly inadvisable."

The alien sighed. "How'd you guess?"

"I remembered that I owed someone a new wife from a bet, and it was not Aristotle. In fact, I believe it was Plato. I had too many glasses of wine once during my last incarnation when Plato and I discussed the Andromeda galaxy. The bet was that if I couldn't fly my TARDIS across the length of the Parthenon before he finished eight glasses of wine—"

Roem Contarre cleared his throat. "Get to the point, time lord."

"Anyway," The Doctor drawled, casting an annoyed glare at Roem. "I realized that Aristotle must have been a guise for a Cartolian, keeping in mind their shape shifting capabilities. This meant that Roem here would be the best bet for the identity of the thief, considering his hatred of Princess Geiopa's groom to be. Cartolians cannot marry without their parent's wedding shoes, which is what I assume is in the box." He said.

_Wedding shoes? How very odd._

"And deep down I really didn't think I owed Aristotle anything. In fact, I believe we parted without any bad feelings. However if I remember correctly, besides being indebted to Plato, I also owe Cassanova a chicken."

"I beg of you, hand me over to them now." Roem whined. "You talk more than I'm willing to listen."

"Fine, but do give your sister my best wishes on her betrothal. I think I met her before. Well, I'm not entirely sure. Scratch that, if you would." He pondered the idea and began to hand off the reptile guy to the Judoon.

"With pleasure." Roem replied gruffly.

"Wait a moment, if you would." I interrupted.

"What now?" Roem cried.

"Why were you trying to take me as your wife if your ultimate goal was to run away with your parent's wedding ri—erm shoes? Also, why did you hand over the box?" I asked.

He tilted his head to the side slightly, blinking at me with his yellowish eyes. "Your hair is exquisite. I wanted to have it for myself. And I did not bequeath the actual box to these buffoons. It is hidden safely in plain sight."

"Okay, give them the little creeper. I don't want him near me." I murmured to the Doctor with a grimace.

The Doctor finally gave Roem to the Judoon with a harsh shove and walked back to me with a similar expression.

Roem gave one glance at us from behind his Rhino jailers and then burst into a demented laugh. It was a deep throaty guffaw with a slight hiss. His purple tongue flickered between his lips. "You didn't really think it would be this simple, did you?"

"You're guarded and arrested, you have no escape. Whatever it is that you're planning isn't going to work." The Doctor replied condescendingly.

"Perhaps you have forgotten—rather quickly I might say—that we Cartolians are shape shifters. Whatever organism our eyes have observed our bodies may become."

In an instant his form wavered and a slinky black rat appeared at the toes of the Judoon. Roem the rat raced across the hippodrome floor with the Doctor and the Judoon tailing him. It was a fairly amusing sight. Meanwhile, I leaned my heavy weight against a sandstone pillar and watched the antics from afar. I was getting really tired and I didn't have the energy to join the chase. Also, my heart was skipping beats every few minutes. It almost felt like I was going to have another sleeping beauty syndrome attack.

I yawned and closed my eyes for a moment to try to relax. "Hello, dear."

I yelped and attempted to jump away from the voice, eyes wide open, but a scaly arm wrapped around my waist as a hand covered my mouth. "You're going to do precisely what I say. Do you understand?"

"Mmhmm." I agreed enthusiastically.

Then I bit his hand.

Purple blood oozed from his hand and on to the ground. He backed away from me and swore something awful. Then shot me a look so devious it was pure evil. "Naive human, you thought biting me would be an effective retaliation. Cartolian blood acts as a sedative to every known species." He erupted into another horrible laugh. "Goodnight, my fire-haired love."

**AN: Thanks for reading! As you saw in the beginning, there will be one more part. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the favorites and reviews guys!**

**Also, I used an article to help describe the statue of Zeus. The link is on my profile, it won't let me put it here. I just wanted to cite it. If you feel like reading more about it, go ahead. :)  
**

**Also, according to Wikipedia everything is in the same place. So yes, the statue of Zeus was in Olympia, and there was also a hippodrome there.**

**Aaaand while I'm at it, how many of you understood the Powerpuff Girls reference? Mojo jojo the evil monkey? I was proud of that one. :D**

**Finally, because this AN is getting really long...I hope to have the last part of Chapter 4 up by Saturday, but it may be delayed into next week. I'm going out on Sunday. Just in case you're wondering. ;)**


End file.
